The invention relates to an adjusting apparatus for a comfort element which is swingable in relation to a support structure, in particular for an armrest of a vehicle.
A generic adjusting apparatus for adjustment of a swingable armrest or arm support is known, for example, from DE 10 2006 048 107 A1. This apparatus includes a latching device which includes a first latching element connected to a swingable armrest and having a toothing, and a second latching element which also has a toothing. The second latching element is held swingably under the influence of a spring force in an engagement position with the toothing of the first latching element. The profiles of both toothings are hereby configured to permit the armrest to swing open in the manner of a ratchet, while a swinging back is, however, supported by the toothings.
Such armrests may also be configured for longitudinal adjustment, as known e.g. from DE 199 15 469 A1 and additionally equipped with a storage space underneath the pivotable armrest.
In order to meet the motor vehicle safety standard (FMVSS 201) of the National Highway Traffic Safety Administration (NHTSA) in terms of height-adjustable and length-adjustable armrests, the latter must be additionally locked when cantilevered or in the presence of a subjacent storage option.
The afore-mentioned known adjusting apparatuses for armrests of a motor vehicle fail to meet this condition, i.e. the armrest may carry out an uncontrolled pivoting motion, when accelerated accordingly in the event of an accident, so that objects, stowed in a storage space underneath the armrest may fly around in the interior of the vehicle and therefore pose a significant risk of injury to vehicle occupants.
Object of the invention is therefore to refine an adjusting apparatus of the afore-mentioned type such that an uncontrolled upward swinging of a comfort element, in particular an armrest of a vehicle, is reliably prevented and the armrest has a simple structure.